Eres
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Feliz Cumpleaños Scheibe! mi pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para ti! Porque las dos amamos el ButchXBellota :P


Ammy: Hola! He vuelto a molestar… este fic esta dedicado a Schibe! en su cumpleaños hoy 15 de Octubre!

Kyo: Todos cumplen el 15 de Octubre ¬¬ hasta yo!

Ammy: es cierto… aparte de Kyo-nee-chan, Flory-sempai e Ivana-chan un amigo mio, Juan-sempai, también cumple hoy… bueeno, el punto es que este es un SonFic dedicado a Ivana-chan! Que los cumplas muy feliz y en honor a nuestra pareja favorita xD

**Disclaimer:**Las PPG no me pertenecen… son propiedad de su creador, las uso (saben lo feo que se escucha eso?) para hacer este intento de regalo de cumpleaños… en fin.. ojala te guste Ivana-nee-chan!

**Disclaimer****2:****La**canción del grupo Café Tacvba tampoco me pertenece… les pertenece a ellos… si quieren ver el video, para que entiendan un poco mejor estaría genial :D

Disfruten! :3

…**Eres****…**

**E**staba sentado en las escaleras al lado de la puerta del salón, el maestro aun no llegaba pero dentro de poco sonaría la campana, cerro sus ojos escuchando la estridente canción que resonaba en sus oídos gracias a su Ipod. La campana sonó, lo supo porque vio venir a esa hermosa chica, rodeada de sus amigos, Brick, el genio de la clase, Boomer, el chico tierno y encantador, Momoko, la novia de Brick amante de los dulces, y Miyako, la Chica a la moda, novia del tierno y rubio Boomer, al final ella, la hermosa pelinegra de ojos jade que se dedicaba a molestar a sus amigos, por sus respectivas parejas y reía al ver las contestaciones de estos. Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujo en los labios del observador, negó levemente con la cabeza, como era que esa chica le cambiaba tanto. Su sonrisa, eso era, esos encantadores dientes blancos, ocultos por los labios rojos, esa chica era preciosa.

_**Eres,**__**  
><strong>__**lo **__**que **__**mas **__**quiero **__**en **__**este **__**mundo **__**eso **__**eres,**__**  
><strong>__**mi **__**pensamiento **__**mas **__**profundo **__**también **__**eres,**__**  
><strong>__**tan **__**solo **__**dime **__**lo **__**que **__**es**__**  
><strong>__**que **__**aquí **__**me **__**tienes.**_

Entro al salón casi de ultimas y se sentó en su puesto, el segundo en la fila del medio, sentía una mirada clavada en el, sabía que era ella, pero se hacia el desentendido, la chica lo miro un poco más, y ahora la clase empezaría con unas exposiciones y la primera en pasar era ella.

-Kaoru Matsubara-

_**Eres,**__**  
><strong>__**cuando **__**despierto **__**lo **__**primero **__**eso **__**eres,**__**  
><strong>__**lo **__**que **__**a **__**mi **__**día **__**le **__**hace **__**falta **__**si**__**no **__**vienes,**__**  
><strong>__**lo **__**único **__**precioso **__**que **__**en **__**mi **__**mente **__**habita **__**hoy.**_

Mantenía su cuaderno abierto y empezó a dibujar involuntariamente, un corazón con una espada atravesada a la mitad, le escribió "Eres", de repente su mente se empezó a dejar llevar, solo escuchaba la dulce voz de la chica, muchos dibujos se empezaron a extender por toda su mesa, estos empezaron a salir por el piso, subían las paredes, las mesas de sus demás compañeros, dejando a la muchacha parada en un pequeño círculo blanco, rodeada de garabatos y dibujos.

Algo lo irrumpió, lo saco de sus dulces pensamientos, ese chico Ace, levanto la mano y el profesor pensando que tenía alguna pregunta acerca del tema lo dejo hablar, pero como siempre, de la boca de ese problemático solo salían estupideces.

-Querrías salir conmigo, va, tu sabes muñeca- dijo haciéndose el coqueto, la muchacha rio-

_**Que **__**mas **__**puedo **__**decirte,**__**  
><strong>__**tal **__**vez **__**puedo **__**mentirte **__**sin **__**razón,**__**  
><strong>__**pero **__**lo **__**que **__**hoy **__**siento,**__**  
><strong>__**es **__**que **__**sin **__**ti **__**estoy **__**muerto **__**pues **__**eres...**__**  
><strong>__**...lo **__**que **__**más **__**quiero **__**en **__**este **__**mundo **__**eso **__**eres.**_

Lo sé, es como la decima vez que lo hace, creo que ya tiene aburrido hasta a ese vejestorio, y ella desde la quinta vez que lo hizo solo reía, probablemente ya estaría aburrida de rechazarlo, o al menos eso era lo que su subconsciente quería que pensara.

El de ojos jade empezó a tachar su dibujo lleno de ira, y todas sus ilusiones dibujadas por las paredes del salón se empezaban a desvanecer, cayendo al suelo, como si se tratara de pintura cayéndose con agua.

_**Eres,**__**  
><strong>__**el **__**tiempo **__**que **__**comparto **__**eso **__**eres,**__**  
><strong>__**lo **__**que **__**la **__**gente **__**promete **__**cuando **__**se **__**quiere,**__**  
><strong>__**mi **__**salvación, **__**mi **__**esperanza **__**y **__**mi **__**fe.**_

Levanto su mirada una vez mas y sus ojos fueron directo a la cara de la pelinegra, suspiro y sus ilusiones resurgieron, tal como un fénix renace de sus cenizas, esa chica de verdad hacia algo extraño con él.

Los dibujos cubrieron toda la sala, y llegando al tablero, tras la chica, se dibujaron pequeñas nubes con corazones alrededor, soles, estrellas, flores, puntos, rayas, toda clase de garabatos, haciendo resaltar la hermosa obra de arte que era esa hermosa oji jade.

_**Soy,**__**  
><strong>__**el **__**que **__**quererte **__**quiere **__**como **__**novia **__**soy,**__**  
><strong>__**el **__**que **__**te **__**llevaría **__**el **__**sustento **__**día **__**a **__**día**__**, **__**día, **__**día,**__**  
><strong>__**el **__**que **__**por **__**ti **__**daría **__**la **__**vida **__**ese **__**soy.**_

El pelinegro suspiro una vez más, levanto su mirada y vio a la chica rodeada de sus ilusiones, continuaba con su explicación, pero el simplemente se perdía en su mirada, no le importaba si el maestro lo regañaba, pero no dejaría de ver esos hermosos ojos.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta solo estaba ella, frente a él, hablándole a él, solo para él, con esa sonrisa que destacaba sus labios en cada pausa de cada palabra.

_**Aquí **__**estoy **__**a **__**tu **__**lado,**__**  
><strong>__**y **__**espero **__**aquí **__**sentado **__**hasta **__**el **__**final,**__**  
><strong>__**no **__**te **__**has **__**imaginado,**__**  
><strong>__**lo **__**que **__**por **__**ti **__**he **__**esperado **__**pues **__**eres...**_

Sin querer dejo caer una tiza blanca al piso, haciendo que todos los dibujos desaparecieran, la chica regreso a su puesto, obviamente la seguía con la mirada antes de sentarse cruzo su mirada con él.

_**...lo **__**que **__**yo **__**amo **__**en **__**este **__**mundo **__**eso **__**eres...**_

__**  
><strong>-_Simplemente__hermosa-_pensóyle sonrió y ella devolvió el gesto con gusto.

…_**Cada **__**minuto **__**en **__**lo **__**que **__**pienso **__**eso **__**eres...**_

___**  
><strong>_Ambos sintieron sus corazones acelerarse, una sensación de felicidad hizo que la chica dejara ver los blancos dientes y el chico al verla así sonrió mas.

…_**Lo **__**que **__**más **__**cuido **__**en **__**este **__**mundo **__**eso **__**eres...**_

"_**Eres**__**" **_si, esa chica era la única que lograba desplegar las alas de ese opaco corazón que el poseía…Probablemente podría nacer algo nuevo, algo como lo que sus corazones hicieron nacer, ese sentimiento oculto que ninguno de los dos había descubierto antes, ese sentimiento llamado "_**Amor**_".

Ammy: Jejeje Te gusto Ivana-nee-chan? Espero que si, lo hice con todo mi amor! Y con mis deditos y con mi cerebrito y con mis ojitos y con mis pulmoncitos para respirar y con mi corazoncito funcionando para que mis pulmoncitos respiren y con mi sangre corriendo para que mi corazoncito lata, y con mis células funcionando…

Kyo: en fin, lo hizo toda ella… xD … yo ayude, Ammy no tenía ni idea de que canción poner y revisando videos, y canciones favoritas apareció este!

Ammy: esperamos que te haya gustado, y a todos nuestros lectores!  
>Kyo: Dejen un Review! Los queremos mucho!<p>

Ammy Uchiha & Kyo Neko!


End file.
